


You Belong To Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Mild Fluff, Nightmares, Protective Steve, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweet dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is another first for me. It's my one and only Stucky I won't be writting them again, I'm going back to my Thorki's and Loki Cat. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Song I'm using here is called You Belong To Me by Jo Stafford here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQfF84ackMM I couldn't help picture Steve singing this to Bucky. Gifiting this to EzmEmily as I know she loves them.

They were both asleep, it was a long day and all Bucky and Steve wanted was some good well deserved rest. Steve was trying to sleep when he felt himself being nudged, he didn't think anything of it till Bucky woke up with a loud cry.

"S-Steve!" he cried. Steve woke up holding Bucky close, he looked pale and petrified. "It's okay, I'm here, it was just a bad dream that's all" Steve said trying to sooth his husband.

 Bucky clung to Steve for dear life, Steve hated when Bucky had nights like this. "It's okay honey, I'm here" Steve coaxed. "I…hate…no….sleep" Bucky said exhausted.

"Darling, you need sleep here I'll help you just close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice just focus on it" Steve said softly. Bucky did so reluctantly, as Steve began to hum gently and then sing almost in a whisper.

 _See the pyramids along the Nile_  
_Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle_  
_Just remember, darling, all the while_  
_You belong to me._  
  
_See the marketplace in old Algiers_  
_Send me photographs and souvenirs_  
_But remember when a dream appears_  
_You belong to me._  
  
_I'll be so alone without you_  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too, and blue_  
  
_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_  
_Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain_  
_Just remember till you're home again_  
_You belong to me_

Bucky slowly fell asleep, a smile beginning to spread on his face. Steve melted at the sight, this is just how he wanted Bucky to be in peace.

He then noticed that he had their wedding album opened on his side of the bed, Steve reached for it. It was opened on a picture of them dancing.

Bucky was looking through it and forgot to put it away. Steve smiled remembering that day, he then put it aside and held Bucky close as he slept.

Now, Bucky was dreaming of their wedding day, their first dance was to that song Steve sang for him.

Steve kissed the top of his head whispering, "Sweet dreams James, I love you". "I…wove…you…too…Steve" Bucky mumbled in his sleep still smiling. He knew he would be alright by morning, after all he had Steve.

THE END

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
